The present invention relates generally to the field of software asset and license management, and more particularly to automated classification of software components installed in a computing environment.
Software asset management (SAM) involves managing software applications within an enterprise. One aspect of SAM is ensuring adherence to licensing terms and conditions associated with the myriad of software components in an enterprise computing environment. Proper classification of the software components is instrumental in this effort. Software asset management may entail periodic scans of the constantly changing and evolving computing environment, to identify and classify software components installed therein.